


for the lack of a better title, Assassination Classroom Time Travel AU

by Its_Yo_Girl_Ace_In_Space



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M, My first fic, We Die Like Men, no betas, oh dang what are tags, ooc i guess?, yup very ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Yo_Girl_Ace_In_Space/pseuds/Its_Yo_Girl_Ace_In_Space
Summary: They were too late. They couldn't kill him in time, and that has brought them to their end. The last thing Nagisa Shiota saw, was an explosion that engulfed them in white.----------------------------------------------Basically me attempting at writing a Time Travel AU. :/





	1. Time Traveling Time! (wait that doesn't make any sense)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa wakes up to the first day of his new school year. Stuff happens y'all.

They were too late. They couldn’t kill him in time, and now their end has come. The last thing Nagisa Shiota saw, was an explosion engulfing them in white.

 

\--------------------

 

Nagisa woke up, sweating in shock.  _ NONONONONO THEY DIDN’T KILL HIM IN TIME NO- Wait. Why am I still alive?  _ Nagisa went to check his phone, and the unbelievable glared back at him. He was back at his first day of school. What the fuck was going on right now?

 

“Nagisa~! Time for your first day! You don’t want to be late,  _ right? _ ” Nagisa shuddered at his mom’s voice. He shrugged it off. “Okay mom, just a sec!” Looking around the room, Nagisa had finally found his uniform. He slipped it on and headed out the door with a “See you later!” Nagisa had to get to school quick, he knew what would happen. It was the day that Koro Sensei came, the day that class 3-E of Kunugigaoka Junior High was given the assignment of killing their teacher.

 

\--------------------

 

Nagisa acted in fake shock along with the class. At least, part of it was fake. His mind pounded in shock that  _ KORO SENSEI’S ALIVE HE’S ALIVE HE’S ALIVE HE’S ALIVE!  _ He was also overwhelmed in sadness, there was a second chance to make more memories! Nagisa made a firm resolve to stick to the original timeline(?) as much as possible. And he made sure that he would cherish them to the best he’s got.

 

\---------------------

 

Today was the day that Karma’s suspension was over. A truly remarkable day, of which the one and only Karma Akabane had been the first to harm Koro Sensei. Nagisa smiled at the past (Future? Present?) memory. Cutting the rubber anti-sensei knives into piece really was a clever little trick. Looking back (Forward?), it was really just some childish antics. Nagisa couldn’t help but have a little blush creep up his neck at the sight of Karma in P.E.  _ Wait, NOT AGAIN!  _ Unfortunately, again. Nagisa, again, had a big fat crush on local delinquent assassin, Karma Akabane.  _ Oh dear.  _

 

As lunch time approached, Nagisa ignored those thoughts and instead thought about the upcoming plan that Terasaka had. His plan was for him, Nagisa, to approach Koro Sensei with an anti-sensei bomb, without suspicions. Nagisa could definitely do that. He had retained his Mach 20 reaction reflexes, and some interesting techniques for Lovro and the Reaper. Perhaps, he should put it to use today?

 

Nagisa smiled to himself, and then realized that it was almost time for their next class, and the Terasaka Squad was fast approaching from his 12. “Oi, Nagisa! D’you have what I asked you for?”

 

“Yeah! Koro Sensei turns a bright red color when you answer correctly, and he turns a deep purple color when you’re wrong. What’s really interesting is the pink color he gets after lun-” 

 

“Yeah, okay. Just do your damn job, alright?” Terasaka pulled out the bomb, which was put on a string as some sort of necklace. Nagisa took the bomb and put it around his neck. It was almost show time. He headed inside, Nagisa would really have to write another spare poem.

 

Koro Sensei came in, and of course, told them to write a poem about tentacles. Nagisa lied in wait as Koro Sensei settled in with a light pink color on his face.  _ What’s his frequency? Hmm. You can do this!  _ Nagisa approached carrying a folded blank sheet of paper, with a knife. Koro Sensei looked up to you in confusion, eyes momentarily focused on Nagisa’s paper.  _ Perfect.  _ “Nagisa? Done already?” Already grabbing his focus, Nagisa dropped the paper and knife.

  
_ Set it to the right frequency… and  _ **_there!_ ** Nagisa let out a clap that immediately stunned Koro Sensei, his eyes widened in recognition. Then Nagisa pinned him down, Terasaka grinning and pressing a button down in triumph. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, this really seems very OOC.


	2. Explosion Time! With An Added Bonus?

_Set it to the right frequency… and_ ** _there!_** Nagisa let out a clap that immediately stunned Koro Sensei, his eyes widened in recognition. Then Nagisa pinned him down, Terasaka grinning and pressing a button down in triumph.

 

 _ **BOOM!**_ The anti-sensei bomb was set off in front of all of their faces, and everyone ducked for cover. Nagisa groaned as he woke up, and his eyes widened. Yes, he was under Koro Sensei's shed skin, but Koro Sensei had really taken a lot of damage. A bunch of his tentacles where blasted off, and he was clearly weakened after his once monthly ace. Even with Koro Sensei's almost eternal smile, he looked... Lost. Perhaps even wistful?

 

Terasaka laughed. "Too bad! I almost had it! But look," he gestured at the injured Koro Sensei. "My plan actually harmed the Mach 20 monster!" Terasaka may have been grinning in triumph, but it was clearly different for everybody else. Faces of fear were scattered across the room.

 

"Terasaka! Nagisa could've been seriously hurt! And you laugh it off?" Nagisa shrugs it off. He does vaguely remember Terasaka laughing off the aspect of his pain. It didn't matter now after he had experienced words of people like... Takaoka. Nagisa then gasps as feels Koro Sensei's frequency changing, morphing into one he had remembered that day. He didn't have to look back at Koro Sensei to tell that his face was a deep pitch black of  **fury**. 

 

Nagisa then blanks out. He's heard this all before, Koro Sensei threatening them about their safety and their family's safety. Nagisa heeded Koro Sensei's warning before, but Nagisa knew, looking back(Forward?), that Koro Sensei was too soft to actually harm anything dear to all of their hearts. Nagisa was snapped out of his reverie when Koro Sensei said, "Go back to your seats. And Nagisa?" Koro Sensei looked at him with a sense of empathy. "I'll speak to you after class."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"What did you want to speak to me about, Koro Sensei?" Wait. They didn't name Koro Sensei at this point in the timeline yet!

 

"Koro Sensei? That's a very clever name. But onto other matters." Koro Sensei gave him a curious and almost frustrated look. "Where did you learn that clapping technique? I hardly think a normal junior high boy is able to stun anyone with a single clap. Except perhaps... If they weren't a normal junior high boy. Tell me Nagisa, where did you learn that clapping technique?"

 

It suddenly came to Nagisa. Of course! The God of Death that attacked them in the future-past was Koro Sensei's pupil, and the God of Death had used the same exact technique on him. Meaning, that Koro Sensei was the one that had taught him that and that... Koro Sensei, the previous God of Death, was the one that had originally executed this technique in assassination attempts. And, that only experienced assassins knew this technique, and... Oh.

 

Nagisa was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I feel like this was too short.
> 
> Yeah, definitely too short.
> 
> Anyways! Comments and criticism are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticism are appreciated! It was my first attempt at a fic!


End file.
